Stolovan VS Tyde
by KennethMc
Summary: Token y Kevin tienen una de sus "típicas" peleas por cierto castaño que quiere detenerlos. -Te prometo que ya no pelearemos mas- -¿¡Lo dices en serio?-. Este es mi primer Fanfiction (Mas bien One-shot), Stolovan, Tyde y Menciones de Clybe.


**Hola lectores y lectoras (?, soy KennethMc, y este es mi primera historia de South park y la primera que publico en esta pagina (Ya escribí algunos fanfics de otra serie para otra pagina), La idea de esta se me ocurrió hace no mucho y justo hoy mientras pensaba cosas sin sentido se me empezó a ocurrir toda la historia y agarre mi pc y me puse a escribirla xD, bueno y esto fue lo que salio, se que el Summary no es uno de los mejores, pero apesto para hacer resúmenes!, Bueno esto seria un Drabble por asi decirlo ya que no es lo suficientemente largo para ser un one-shot, pero también es muy largo para ser un Drabble... Bueno sea lo que sea espero que les guste :D.  
****Advertencias: ... Ninguna en especifico ¿Llanto? XD!  
****Parejas: Stolovan (Kevin x Clyde) y Tyde (Token x Clyde), Con mención de Clybe (Clyde x Bebe)  
Disclamer: South Park no me pertenece es propiedad de Trey Paker y Matt Stone**

Clyde Donovan se hizo paso entre la multitud de chismosos reunida en el patio de la escuela con intenciones de saber que ocurría, de todas formas el también era un chismoso, se detuvo al notar que era una pelea, no una cualquiera, sino una entre sus dos mejores amigos: Kevin Stoley y Token Black "¿Por qué pelean ahora...?" Pensó hastiado mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos, ¡Odiaba verlos pelear! ¡No le gustaba! Ni siquiera sabía el motivo de las peleas, pero siempre lo hacían, parecían enemigos pero no lo eran, había momentos en los que ambos hasta llegaban a parecer súper mejores maric.. ¡Digo, Digo! súper mejores amigos como Stan y Kyle si debían hacer algo en equipo, con intenciones de detenerlos avanzo y se puso en medio de ambos para detenerlos. "Clyde..." Pensaron al mismo tiempo al ver a la razón de sus peleas detenerlos, todos los chismosos se quejaron por esa interrupción y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas ya que la campana solo un poco antes

-No.. No peleen- Hablo el amante de los tacos aun separándolos en el medio, ambos se conmovieron al notar a su castaño favorito de esa forma, a punto de llorar como siempre hacia.. Pero por su culpa.  
-¿Porque pelean siempre? ¡No... No me gusta verlos pelear!, Son mis mejores amigos... No quiero...- Exclamo con lagrimas saliendo lentamente de sus castaños ojos, avanzo unos pocos pasos hacia ningún lugar en especifico con la cabeza baja -Me duele... verlos pelear sin motivo aparente... bueno tal vez si tienen razones para pelearse que yo desconozco, pero... argh, ya ni sé que estoy diciendo- las lagrimas empezaron deslizarse por su mejillas con mayor velocidad, el pelinegro friki iba a tratar de consolarlo pero el afroamericano se le adelanto acercándose a su amigo para abrazarlo suavemente por detrás y decirle un "No llores", con el seño levemente fruncido -Porque cierta persona esta abrazando a quien el debería abrazar- el amante de las guerras de la galaxia se acerco a el "Llorón" y le acaricio el pelo con una mano

-Tranquilo Clyde- cerro los ojos unos segundos mientras pensaba que decir -Te prometo que ya no vamos a pelear- El millonario soltó enseguida su abrazo ya que donovan había pegado un pequeño salto dejando de llorar mágicamente y sonriendo animadamente  
-¿¡Lo dices en serio!?- Pregunto entusiasmado con la idea de que sus amigos ya no pelen mas, el chico miro de reojo a su "Enemigo" y asintió suspirando pesadamente, todo por SU castaño ¿oyeron? SUYO! No de Token! -¡GENIAL!- Festejo el de descendencia holandesa lanzándose en un abrazo hacia Stoley, este le saco la lengua infantilmente al otro sin que Donovan lo notara, se separo rápidamente del abrazo y empezó a caminar hacia clases seguido de sus mejores amigos

-¡Ah! Los estaba buscando, Tengo una genial noticia que contarles!- Les dijo alegremente

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Black

-¡Bebe me invito a salir!- Contesto aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos para llegar mas rápido a clases -No es que le gustara, pero no quería ser castigado-, no se percato de que los otros dos se detuvieron en shock a la misma altura "Bebe..." Pensaron sincronizada mente, ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo y asintieron pensando en lo mismo mientras una sonrisa algo sádica se les formaban, Definitivamente eso no se quedaría así..

Ahora unirán fuerzas y lucharan contra su verdadero enemigo... Bebe Stevens

**Bueno... ¿Les gusto o no? pueden dejar en las rewiews consejos, criticas, insultos, amenazas terroristas y lo que quieran xD, Ah! y ahora que me acuerdo, sobre el genero del fanfiction, no sabia cuales elegir, elegi Hurt/Comfort o como se escriba ya que creo que es el que mas se acerca y no sabia cual poner de segundo xD... **


End file.
